Before
by aven91
Summary: This is going to be a collection of one shots with Clint and Molly before she had lost her memories. I had wanted to do this for a while. This is a spin off of "Lost Memories".
1. Chapter 1

It was Mardi Gras. Fat Tuesday. Molly's favorite time of year. Forget Christmas and Halloween, those were mediocre at best. The day before Lent and everyone would be splurging on whatever they were supposed to sacrifice until Easter Sunday. And on Bourbon Street, the possibilities were endless. There were so many people roaming the streets that it was hard to move around, but that didn't matter.

Molly wanted to be close to them.

She sat on the edge of a roof of one of the bars down Bourbon Street her legs kicking around lazily in the air. She sipped on a beer watching the people below. It was around two in the afternoon so the festivities hadn't quite started. The streets were still pretty crowded.

She could smell all the different foods wafting in the air. She could smell the alcohol. She could hear how the people were excited.

"I figured I would find you here, mon cousin." Remy sat down next to her putting his bo staff between them. Molly sipped her beer slowly.

"Have you seen my husband?"

"Non. Maybe he's not back yet." Molly groaned.

"I was really hoping that he would be back by now. He's never seen us work Mardi Gras." Remy rubbed a finger across his jaw slowly as they watched the people below them walk around.

"He still has a couple hours for nightfall. I'm sure he'll be here."

"Well, he's missed it for the past three years because of work." Remy shrugged. They fell into silence. All that could be heard was the hustle and bustle below them.

Molly and Clint had only been married for three years. They had a typical marriage. They fussed just as much as they loved. Ever since they had gotten married, Molly was trying to get him to come to Mardi Gras with her so he could see her work.

Though she worked for SHIELD, she still did some side work with The Thieves Guild. Clint didn't really like the fact that she would still take contracts with The Thieves Guild, but he knew there was really nothing he could do about it. She would just do it anyway.

Clint had explained to her that the reason he disapproved was because he was worried about how SHIELD would react to it. They had recruited her under the grounds that she stop her illegal ways. Molly understood why he was so against it, but he had to understand that no matter if she worked for SHIELD or not, The Thieves Guild would always be her family. They had raised her and Remy. She owed them her life.

Molly tilted her beer back finishing the rest of the liquid. She handed her cup over to Remy who tossed it easily in a trash can on the other side of the street.

"I'm going to grab me another beer. You want one?" Remy shrugged. Molly slid off the front part of the building letting the shadow take her. She appeared suddenly on the street causing a couple passersby to jump out of their skin.

She didn't even acknowledge them as she lazily walked into the bar. She pushed her way through the crowd and rested her elbows on the bar.

"What can I get you, darling?"

"Two beers." The bartender nodded and went to turn away.

"Make that three please." Molly jerked her head towards the voice and her face immediately lit up. Clint was standing near her with a grin on his face. He was wearing a red and black flannel shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of denim jeans.

She threw her arms around him and kissed his lips. He held her against him as he broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath. Molly's fingers went through his hair slowly.

"I missed you," he whispered. I raised his head and put his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too," she whispered back. "I almost thought you weren't going to make it again."

His left hand left her waist and touched his rib.

"I almost didn't." She frowned looking down at his hand before covering it with her own. She gave him questioning eyes. He grabbed her hand, brought it up to his lips, and gave her knuckles a gentle kiss.

"I'll be fine."

"I thought that was you," Remy said patting Clint on the shoulder. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of beer off the bar and took a sip. Remy grimaced at the bottle.

"Mon cousin, you took too long. My beer is hot now." Molly stepped back from Clint and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Blame le! Il m'a distrait!" Remy huffed as if he didn't believe a word that she said and took another sip of his beer. Molly grabbed her and Clint's beer from the bar and handed Clint his beer. They took a drink and gave a look of distaste towards the beer.

"It is warm," Clint said.

They wandered around from bar to bar drinking and waiting for nightfall. Molly had collected a good amount of beads much to Remy's disgust. As the sun began to go down, the street became thicker and thicker with people.

"Alright, Remy. It's time. Who is going first?" Remy handed her an unopened pack of cards.

"Les dames d'adorb," he said. Molly looked around the crowds searching for the right people. That's when she spotted them. It was a group of four people that looked like they were on a couple's retreat. The women were wearing big diamond rings on their ring fingers with sparkly gold bracelets and necklaces.

The men wore expensive looking watches and could see their wallets through their bulging pockets. She approached them slowly twirling the pack of cards in her hands.

Clint and Remy followed a ways behind her to watch. Clint watched her hips sway in his favorite pair of jeans. She wore a dark blue halter top that rode a little high showing a little bit of her skin. Part of him wanted to reach other and touch that skin, but he knew she was now focused.

Clint and Remy stood off to the side when she approached them. She started her skit constantly moving her hands. It was beyond clear that the people was already having trouble keeping up with her. Had to give it to them though, they were trying.

She showed them one trick, but nothing happened. Another card trick and nothing happened. By this time, a good sized crowd had surrounded them. Molly put the cards away in order to do some different tricks.

She turned her focus to one of the women in the group and started talking to her with frantic hand movements. That's when it happened. Clint had almost missed it, but he caught it. Molly had gotten her earrings. The woman didn't even blink when Molly took them. She had no idea. Clint glanced around at the crowd. None of them even seemed to be catching onto what his wife was really doing.

And poof, there went her shiny bracelet.

Clint had never seen his wife work before. Well, he had seen her do some missions for SHIELD, but it was never anything like this. She seemed to be enjoying herself. She moved with such an ease as she took off their jewelry. She was the center of attention with a good thirty people now drawn into the crowd while she robbed that woman blind.

It kind of turned him on.

She finally called it quits and the group dispersed around them. She appeared next to Clint and grabbed his hand. He turned to her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, baby," he said then leaned forward to kiss her. Molly giggled into the kiss wrapping her free arm around his neck. He nuzzled into her neck. "We need to go home." Molly giggled then kissed his neck.

"The night is still young, mon tout. Still a lot of money to make."

"Still a lot of love to make," he countered making Molly laugh. He bit into her neck gently making her groan.

"I don't think we're going to be able to make it home." Clint held onto her tighter.

"We could pull over on the side of the road." Molly pushed him away and put her hands on his face.

"There's no need for that, mon tout. I got us a hotel room a couple streets over." Clint groaned nuzzling into her neck again.

"I love you. Now come on, let's go." He dragged her away, but stopped after a couple steps. "Which hotel?"

"I'm not telling you." Clint narrowed his eyes.

"And why not?" Molly stepped up to him to where their bodies were touching.

"Because, Mr. Barton, there is still so much more to Mardi Gras that we still have to experience." She went to pull him in the direction of a bar, but he pulled her back to him bringing her back up against him.

"Look here, Mrs. Barton, it has been six weeks… six long weeks without having you under me." He paused for a moment running his hands up and down her back.

"I know how long it's been, Clint. Why do you think I'm wearing your favorite jeans?" she teased. Clint grumbled sticking his fingers through her belt loops.

"Stop teasing me, woman."

"But you're so sexy whenever I get you flustered."

"Molly…"

"Oh for bordel de merde, she got you a room at the Royal Sonesta!" Remy yelled. "You guys make me sick." Clint ignored him. Instead, his eyes turned back to his wife.

"That's not a couple streets over. That's just down that way." Molly just grinned at him. Clint bent over and threw her over his shoulder then gave her ass a slap.

"You wait until we get to the hotel room."


	2. Chapter 2

Molly sat up in bed after finding Clint gone. She stretched then heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. She grinned upon getting a very, very naughty idea then walked to the bathroom as quietly as she could. Steam was pouring out of the shower, but it hadn't began to fill the bathroom yet. She could see the silhouette of Clint behind the curtain.

She was sure to watch as long as she could as she started undressing herself. He washed his hair quickly then glanced out of the shower.

"Are you going to join me or not?" he asked. Molly grinned stripping herself of the rest of her clothes and got in the shower with him. They stood before each other in all their glory grinning at each other. Clint reached out to her and turned her back to him. He pulled her against him letting the water cover her. His lips fell to her shoulder and his hands slowly ran down her sides and settled on her waist. Molly leaned her head back against him letting out a small moan just for him.

Clint raised his head and reached for the shampoo and put some in his hand. He began to work it into her hair slowly and sensually. Molly could feel shockwaves rush through her body and settle in her lower abdomen as he worked it in until he was sure her hair was nice and lathery. He rinsed it out then reached for the conditioner and worked it into her hair much the same way he did the shampoo.

Molly reached her hands back stroking his thighs with the tips of her fingers. Clint kissed the back of her neck slowly before he rinsed out the conditioner. After it was rinsed out, Molly turned around and kissed his lips. Her arms snaked around his neck forcing the kiss deeper. His tongue slid into her mouth slowly and she felt the cold of the shower wall against her back. Molly groaned as her fingers ran up to his hair.

Clint broke the kiss leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered. Molly smiled kissing him softly.

"I love you." They both huffed when they heard Clint's phone go off somewhere inside the bathroom. They would have ignored it, but they recognized the ring tone as Director Fury. Clint reached over and turned off the water, then pulled the shower curtain back. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist then jumped out of the shower. He grabbed his phone answered the call.

"Yeah." Molly stood in the shower just then realizing that she didn't grab herself any towels. Clint noticed then grabbed her a towel as he listened to what Fury had to say. Molly wrapped the towel around her then put one in her hair then stepped out. She stepped next to Clint leaning in to listen in on the conversation.

As soon as she did, Clint hung up the phone. He huffed then looked at Molly. She could tell it was a job just by the look in his eye. And it was a job that she wouldn't be going with him on. Her skills were not needed. She hated when they had to be separated like that, but a job was a job. It was the same way with The Thieves Guild. Clint couldn't ever go with her because he wasn't apart of the Guild. Their jobs took them to dangerous places, but no matter what, they always returned to each other.

It had been a while since SHIELD had called her for a job. It wasn't every day that SHIELD needed her, which she also understood, but even then, most of the time, she would always go alone.

"How long?" she asked in a low whisper.

"As long as it takes." Molly frowned, lowering her head. She leaned forward putting her forehead against his chest. Clint's hands rested on her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head. "Nothing like hearing your boss's voice to ruin the mood." He sighed afterwards. Molly looked up at him with a smirk.

"Maybe for you, but I didn't get to hear his voice," she said pushing him backwards until he was up against the wall. Clint allowed her the playful spark trying to return to his eye. Molly assaulted his neck with kisses and nips. Clint's hands gripped her waist pulling her against him.

He grabbed her towel and let it fall to the ground as he began to push her back towards towards the sink. Clint lifted her up onto the sink as Molly brushed her hand behind her to clear enough space for her. She ignored the crashing of the objects as Clint ripped away his own towel and forced her legs apart.

He slid into her with one smooth motion earning a slight gasp from Molly. Clint grinned at her. Molly put her arms under his to hold her against him properly. He grabbed her waist to keep her still as he started moving inside her.

"Oh, Clint," Molly whimpered. She bit her lip leaning her head back. Clint took the opportunity and started nipping her neck. He felt her nails dig into his shoulder blades and he took the hint and picked up his pace. Molly called out his name. Clint reached behind her head and tangled his fingers in her hair.

Molly looked into his eyes and Clint grinned. He knew she was close. He could see it in her eyes. They began to grow slightly and her lips slightly quivered. He put his hand on the small of her back and began to move a little faster. It was enough to send her over the edge. Her nails dug into his back leaving marks as she chanted his name.

Clint moaned as he reached his own climax. He rode it out slowly then leaned his forehead against Molly's. They smiled at each other then kissed each other softly.

"I have to start packing." Molly groaned in protest when he pulled out of her. Clint reached for his towel, but Molly stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. Clint stared at her slightly confused.

"I'm going to go start packing," he stated. Molly stood from the sink and pressed her body against his.

"Oh no, mister, you're going to be gone until further notice and you honestly think that you're going to be able to leave me with just a quickie on the sink? Ain't happening, mon tout. You best be getting ready for a couple more rounds." She started to move out of the bathroom, then felt a slap on her ass.

She turned around quickly, sending a playful glare towards her husband. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He followed her out of the bathroom. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him.

"You're not going to be able to walk when I'm done with you," he whispered into her ear as his hand went between her legs and began to tease her slowly. Molly whimpered leaning her head back on his shoulder and moved her hips around in a circle.


End file.
